


Janis Warlock et le secret des Maraudeurs

by lucyinthesky4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky4/pseuds/lucyinthesky4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans les années 70, alors que Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, Janis est à Poudlard. C'est une Poufsouffle de seize ans, fille de Moldus au caractère assez agité mais qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. </p><p>À sa rentrée en sixième année, elle a soudain une idée brillante, qui va rapidement la placer dans des situations qu'elle n'a jamais vécues auparavant, face à des personnes plus ou moins fréquentables.<br/>Le charme de Sirius Black, la troublante personnalité de Severus Rogue, le secret que cache Remus sont autant de mystères qu'elle va tenter de percer. Mais à trop se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Warlock

Chapitre 1 :    
HEY WARLOCK

  
  
Évidemment, elle était en retard. Janis Warlock, traînant avec difficulté sa lourde valise derrière elle, marchait le plus vite possible pour atteindre le Poudlard Express avant la fermeture des portes. Il faisait assez froid pour un 1er septembre, mais des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Arrivée par un bus en provenance de sa ville de Liverpool, elle avait l'impression d'avoir traversé tout Londres à pied. Sans compter qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin plusieurs fois. Janis se maudit intérieurement pour la quasi-inexistence de son sens de l’orientation. Sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross, seuls les élèves sorciers les moins pressés attendaient le dernier moment pour monter à bord.  
  
— Hey Warlock !  
  
Le sourire charmeur de Sirius Black réduisit à néant le plan de Janis, qui était de ne pas être vue dans cet état, surtout par un des garçons les plus séduisants de l’école.  
  
— Salut, Sirius.  
  
— Tu as l’air en pleine forme  
  
Ah, les sarcasmes de Sirius Black... Janis sourit.

— Tu as remarqué aussi, hein…  
  
— Je peux t’aider avec ça ? proposa Sirius en indiquant du menton l’énorme valise de Janis.  
  
— Non, ça ira, merci. Je crois que je suis assez proche du but  
  
— Si tu le dis.  
  
— C’est ça, tes bagages ? s’étonna Janis.  
  
Sirius tenait en effet à la fin un minuscule sac qui ne pouvait, selon l’estimation de Janis, contenir tout au plus que trois caleçons, une brosse à dent et deux flacons de Potion d’Enflure. Autrement dit, rien de suffisant pour un élève de Poudlard. Surtout pas pour Sirius Black, qui portait toujours sur lui les gadgets les plus incongrus.  
  
— Sortilège de Réduction, expliqua-t-il.  
  
— Ah...  
  
Janis se sentit infiniment stupide. Cela ne lui avait même pas effleuré l’esprit. D'ailleurs, même si elle en avait eu l'idée, elle doutait qu'elle fût parvenue à lancer un tel sort. Il était vraiment temps qu’elle se remette à la magie. Après deux mois de vacances loin du monde magique, elle était indéniablement rouillée.  
  
— Bon, Warlock, moi j’y vais. À plus tard.  
  
Sirius grimpa à bord du Poudlard Express, probablement dans l’intention de rejoindre les autres membres de sa bande. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient sans doute les garçons les plus populaires de l’école, autant pour leur humour douteux que pour ce charme mystérieux qu'ils dégageaient lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. James et Sirius en étaient les leaders naturels, les amis les plus inséparables que Janis ait jamais vus.   
  
— Eh bien, Janis, qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Dépêche-toi !  
  
Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor pour les sixième année, se tenait là, le visage souriant. C’était une fille très aimable et déterminée, l'une des seules à montrer ouvertement son aversion envers la bande de James et Sirius et leur comportement « puéril ». Mais sa perfection en tout point avait tendance à exaspérer Janis, ou à la complexer, ce qui en fin de compte revenait au même… Elles étaient assises côte à côte lors des cours communs de Sortilèges depuis la troisième année, ce qui expliquait en grande partie les assez bons résultats de Janis dans cette matière.  
  
— Je vais t’aider.  
  
Lily sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et la pointa vers Janis, qui fit un pas de côté. Mais ce n’était pas elle qui était visée.  
  
— _Wingardium Leviosa_  ! articula Lily.  
  
La valise de Janis s’éleva dans les airs et, d’un gracieux mouvement de la main, Lily la reposa à l’intérieur du wagon.  
  
— Merci, marmonna Janis avant de monter à son tour.  
  
En l’espace de trois minutes, deux personnes lui avaient démontré sa totale incapacité à faire usage de la magie quand il le fallait. Certes, il s’agissait de deux des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, mais Janis avait espéré un meilleur début d’année.  
  
Lily crut bon de préciser que le train allait démarrer et conseilla à Janis de rejoindre un wagon.  
  
— Je ne prévoyais pas autre chose.  
  
Janis se mit à la recherche de ses amis de Poufsouffle. Le premier compartiment qu’elle ouvrit contenait un groupe de première année à l’air anxieux. Le second, une bande de filles de Gryffondor connues pour être membres du fan-club « secret » de James Potter. Dans le troisième, elle trouva un Serpentard au teint pâle, seul, qui lisait un livre. Severus Rogue leva les yeux vers elle, lui jeta un regard noir, puis se replongea dans sa lecture. Janis trouvait Rogue profondément intimidant. En quatrième année, le professeur Slughorn les avait placé en binôme lors d’une séance de travaux pratiques. Chaque fois qu’elle avait essayé d’entamer la conversation, il l’avait si superbement ignorée que Janis s’était senti inutile et ridicule. Elle s’empressa de refermer la porte. Au bout de la quinzième porte, Janis pensait avoir passé en revue tous les élèves de l’école. Mais non : elle trouva dans la suivante une élève de Serpentard en quatrième année, brune aux cheveux courts et bouclés, dont le nom lui échappait. Janis n'en pouvant plus de tirer sa valise, elle décida de s'installer là avant d'aller chercher ses amis.

— Je peux ? fit-elle à la Serpentard.

Cette dernière tourna à peine la tête vers Janis et la hocha imperceptiblement. Janis s'assit, et posa son écharpe à côté d'elle avec un soupir. Elle était en train de se demander si elle aurait le courage de hisser sa valise sur les rangements au-dessus de sa tête, quand elle vit surgir dans le wagon un grand sorcier blond qui avait à peu près son âge, suivit d'un septième année à la peau buriné et à l'air fatigué. C'était Terence Avery et Evan Rosier, deux Serpentard qui avaient mauvaise réputation dans l'école. Ils n'adressèrent pas un regard à Janis et se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille brune, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contente de les voir.

— Salut Amy, fit Avery. Comment ça va depuis juillet ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était aucunement amical.

— Ça va, merci, répondit Amy d'une voix lasse.

— Tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ?

— Non, aucune, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Janis n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était impossible de ne pas sentir l'animosité entre eux. Amy avait l'air de ne pas avoir envie de se laisser faire. Evan Rosier sembla s'apercevoir que Janis écoutait la conversation, et lui lança un regard de mépris. Soudain, Janis vit apparaître par la fenêtre du compartiment la tête de Marius, un de ses meilleurs amis. Il lui lança un regard étonné. Janis se leva d'un bond et sortit pour le rejoindre.

— Tu fais quoi ?

Marius Cohen était un grand noir au visage fin. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, comme Janis.

— Je sais pas, je vous trouvais pas alors...   
  
— On est là-bas, fit-il avec un signe de la main.

Janis suivit son ami. Au bout de quelques pas, elle lâcha un juron : elle avait oublié de reprendre sa valise. Elle courut ouvrir la porte du compartiment des Serpentard et les trouva dans la même position, les visages légèrement plus crispés. Janis sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se dépêcha de lancer :

— _Accio valise_  !

Ouf, le sort avait fonctionné ! Janis rejoint Marius et ils retrouvèrent le compartiment où ses amis s’étaient installés.

— Ah, te voilà, Janis ! dit Pénélope en se levant pour lui faire la bise. On commençait à se demander si tu avais réussi à monter dans le train.  
  
Pénélope était la meilleure amie de Janis depuis la première année à Poudlard. C’était une brune aux cheveux crépus, avec des taches de rousseur et un visage doux, qui était toujours de bonne humeur.  
  
— Ça n’a pas l’air de vous avoir inquiété plus que ça...  
  
L'autre occupant du compartiment était Noah Shingleton, « Shing » comme l'appelait Janis - un garçon au visage rond, qui avait toujours l'air de penser à autre chose. Il était plongé dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.  
  
Janis s’écroula sur une banquette à côté de Marius.  
  
— Alors, prêts pour cette nouvelle année ? s’enquit-elle.  
  
Elle ne reçut d'abord en retour que des grognements assez peu enthousiastes.  
  
— Moi oui ! dit enfin Marius. Et tu sais quoi, Janis ? Je sens qu’on va gagner la Coupe cette année !  
  
— La Coupe des quatre Maisons ? demanda Noah, levant les yeux de son journal.  
  
— Mais non, la Coupe de Quidditch, enfin !  
  
Marius était poursuiveur, la star de l’équipe de Poufsouffle. Janis quant à elle était batteuse. Madame Bibine lui avait dit qu'elle était la première fille batteuse de sa maison depuis au moins 120 ans. Étant donné la domination instaurée par l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis deux ou trois ans, les espoirs de Marius quant à la victoire finale de Poufsouffle semblaient compromis. Mais Janis hocha vivement la tête en signe d’encouragement.  
  
Noah reposa la Gazette sur la banquette et Janis se pencha pour l’attraper. L’article mis à la une était l’éditorial d’un certain Barnabas Cuffe intitulé _Sombres temps_. Le journaliste s’alarmait de la situation dans le monde sorcier. Le pouvoir grandissant du mage noir Voldemort et de sa théorie du « sang pur » n’avait échappé à personne. Presque chaque semaine, la Gazette rapportait un meurtre ou un événement suspect dont Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient lourdement soupçonnés. En page deux, Janis en lut un bel exemple :

_NOUVELLES ATTAQUES DE MOLDUS : LES PARTISANS DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ACCUSÉS  
  
Le Mage noir, dont le nom est de plus en plus difficile à prononcer pour les nombreuses familles de victimes, fait des ravages avec sa théorie du « sang pur », élitiste et discriminatoire, dont le nombre d’adeptes semble être en perpétuelle augmentation. Ses partisans les plus fidèles, les « Mangemorts », (nom qui en dit long sur leurs intentions) continuent de semer la terreur, malgré les nombreuses actions entreprises par Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département des Lois Magiques, et ses Aurors, sous l'égide du ministre Minchum. Hier soir, dans la banlieue de Londres, une famille de Moldus entière a été retrouvée morte. Pas de sang ou de traces de violence : tout semble indiquer que l'Avada Kedavra a frappé. Les Moldus en question se trouvent être les grands-parents de Karl Yaxley, un fervent partisan du Lord. Celui-ci est en ce moment recherché par le Ministère de la magie..._

  
La photo qui illustrait l’article montrait une paisible maison d'un quartier résidentiel moldu, surplombée par la terrible Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
Janis poussa un soupir en laissant retomber le journal.  
  
— Tu as vu ça ? demanda Noah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Ministère est si impuissant...  
  
Janis acquiesça.  
  
— Comment quelqu’un peut-il adhérer aux idées de cette bande de nazis ?  
  
— Bande de quoi ? demanda Pénélope.  
  
Elle venait d’une famille de sorciers pure souche.  
  
— Oh, une histoire horrible de Moldus. Nettoyage de la race, embrigadement, tout ça…  
  
— Et le Mangemort qui a fait ça est un petit-fils de Moldus ! renchérit Noah. C’est incroyable qu’il ne voit pas... la stupidité de tout ça.  
  
— Petit-fils de Moldus ou pas, c’est incroyable.  
  
La porte du compartiment glissa, et une grosse dame au grand sourire apparut, tirant un chariot plein de sucreries.  
  
— Quelqu’un veut des bonbons ?  
  
— Ça sera des chocogrenouilles pour moi ! s’exclama Marius.  
  
Il arracha presque le paquet des mains de la dame. Son enthousiasme ne manqua pas de faire rire Janis.  
  
— Tu fais encore la collection ?  
  
— Je vais quand même pas arrêter alors qu'il ne me manque que deux cartes ! Ignatia Wildsmith, et Paracelse, ajouta-t-il en constatant qu'il possédait déjà la première carte du paquet.  
  
— C’est qui ça ? demanda distraitement Noah.  
  
— Ben, je saurais quand j'aurai enfin leurs cartes.  
  
— Au moins ces trucs t’apprennent quelque chose, nota Janis. Alors que les dragées de Bertie Crochue, par exemple… c'est vraiment l’invention la plus absurde du monde sorcier.  
  
— Tu en veux un ? proposa Pénélope, qui venait d’en acheter un gros paquet.  
  
— Ça ira, merci. Vomi ou choux de Bruxelles, très peu pour moi.  
  
— Mais tu peux aussi tomber sur fraise des bois !  
  
— Mais si je veux un bonbon à la fraise, j’achèterai un bonbon à la fraise, répondit Janis avec un sourire.  
  
— Quel est l’intérêt si on sait à l’avance le goût que ça aura ?  
  
Ce genre de débat insignifiant était le lot quasi-quotidien de Janis et ses amis, qui aimait à discuter des avantages et inconvénients des mondes sorciers et Moldus. Janis défendait toujours avec poigne la culture Moldue, celle dans laquelle elle avait été élevée. Sans doute pensait-elle que c’était son rôle, surtout en cette période trouble où nombre de gens étaient persuadés de la supériorité des sorciers de « sang pur ». Marius avait également été élevé par un père moldu, mais il était sang-mélé et semblait moins enclin à entrer dans ce genre de débats.  
  
Après que Pénélope l’eut convaincue d’avaler ce qui s’avéra être une dragée au poivre, Janis décida de faire un somme pour faire passer plus vite le long trajet qui les menait au château de Poudlard. Son sommeil fut cependant interrompu plusieurs fois, car, au cours de l’après-midi, plusieurs des amis de la bande vinrent leur rendre visite, notamment Adèle Bether et Corée Trawns, deux Serdaigle de sixième année. Adèle était l’attrapeuse et la capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch. Elle discuta longuement avec Marius de la supériorité ou non des Flèches d’Appleby sur les Harpies de Holyhead. Quand ils demandèrent son avis à Janis, elle haussa les épaules. Son équipe préférée était les Frelons de Wimbourne. Elle était très impatiente de voir à l’œuvre leur nouvelle recrue, le jeune batteur Ludo Verpey. Lassée d’entendre parler de Quidditch, Pénélope s’était plongé dans la lecture du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6_. Noah, quant à lui, observait le paysage d’un air absent.  
  
Les quelques heures de voyage paraissaient sans fin et Janis commençait à penser que l’on avait déplacé Poudlard de quelques centaines de kilomètre au Nord, quand un petit Gryffondor de troisième année débarqua en trombe dans le compartiment en leur hurlant dessus :  
  
— Bagarre ! Bagarre dans les couloirs !  
  
Pénélope et Marius se levèrent d’un bond, avides de savoir ce qu’il se passait. Janis n'était pas sûre d'être intéressée, et referma les yeux, tentant de s’endormir pour la cinquantième fois au moins. Mais ce ne serait pas pour cette fois :  
  
— C'est James Potter ! s’exclama Pénélope.  
  
— C’est James Potter quoi ?  
  
— Qui se bat, tiens ! Avec Severus Rogue !  
  
— Personne ne fait rien ?  
  
— Mais viens voir, enfin !  
  
Janis soupira et se résigna à aller jeter un coup d’œil à ce qui semblait passionner absolument tous les passagers du Poudlard Express. À quelques mètres de là, James Potter et Severus Rogue se tenaient face à face, leurs baguettes tendus l’un vers l’autre. Sirius et Peter n’étaient pas loin. De là où elle se tenait, Janis ne voyait que le dos de James, mais le visage hargneux de Rogue ne laissait rien augurer de bon pour la suite des événements. On ne pouvait pas exactement appeler cela une bagarre, mais les deux garçons se détestaient toujours indéniablement.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Servilus ? Tu veux pas nous laisser tranquilles ?  
  
Avant que Rogue n’ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la chevelure auburn de Lily Evans vint danser devant ses yeux. Elle se plaça entre les deux garçons, abordant son habituel air autoritaire, mais le visage teinté (ou du moins Janis cru le voir) d'une étonnante tristesse.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? Arrêtez ça tout de suite !  
  
— Salut Evans, fit James en s’ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste manifestement peu spontané.  
  
Celle-ci l’ignora superbement.  
  
— Ça ne va pas déjà recommencer ! L'année scolaire n'a même pas débuté. Retournez dans vos compartiments tout de suite !  
  
— Mais enfin, Evans, tu ne vas encore le défendre ?  
  
— Je me contrefous de ton avis, Potter ! Rentre dans ton wagon !  
  
Le ton était ferme mais calme.  
  
— Bon, si tu me le demandes, alors… fit James, prenant sa voix de séducteur-en-série.  
  
— Ça vaut mieux.  
  
Rogue, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, jeta un dernier regard de mépris à James, Sirius et Peter, et reprit le chemin de son compartiment. L’attroupement se dissipa. Ce fut à ce moment que Remus Lupin, second préfet de Gryffondor et membre des Maraudeurs, accoura.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
  
Lily fut la plus rapide à répondre.  
  
— Il s’est passé que ton copain Potter n'a pas encore décidé de changer, fit-elle, avec irritation. J’imagine que ça t’arrange, de ne pas avoir à le remettre à sa place. Le train ne va pas tarder à arriver à quai, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix calme en s'adressant à tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers.  
  
Elle s’éloigna, et Janis regarda Remus, qui semblait embarrassé.  
  
— T’inquiète, Remus, elle est simplement énervée. Objectivement, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose.  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
  
— Oui, tu as raison. James la rend folle. Bon, à plus tard, Janis.  
  
Janis et ses amis le regardèrent s'éloigner.   
  
\- Pourquoi Lily continue-t-elle à défendre Rogue après ce qu'il lui a dit l'année dernière ? s'interrogea Marius. Ils ne sont plus amis, si ?  
  
Rogue avait traité Lily de « Sang-de-Bourbe » lorsqu'elle était venue à sa défense juste après une épreuve des BUSE, à la fin de l'année précédente. Une scène à laquelle la moitié de l'école avait assisté, ou cru assister après en avoir entendu le récit une centaine de fois.  
  
— Non, elle refuse de lui parler maintenant, répondit Pénélope, qui était toujours au courant de la vie de ses camarades de Poudlard. Mais elle doit toujours faire son boulot de préfète.  
  
— Et elle n'a aucune envie de donner raison à James de toute façon, fit remarquer Janis.  
  
Comme Lily l’avait annoncé, le train ne tarda pas à atteindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où tous les élèves à partir de la deuxième année furent invités à s’installer dans des superbes diligences tirées par de grands chevaux ailés au corps squelettique que Janis avait toujours trouvé particulièrement laids. Janis, Pénélope, Marius, Noah et deux Serpentard de quatrième année montèrent dans l’une d’elles. Appuyée contre la vitre, Janis regardait le château de Poudlard et ses fenêtres illuminées s’approcher.  
  
Le temps était radieux et Janis observa le ciel étoilé tandis qu’elle descendait de la diligence et montait l’imposant escalier qui menait au hall d’entrée de Poudlard.  
  
— Fais attention Janis, tu ne marches pas droit, lui dit Noah. Attends d’être dans la Grande Salle et tu pourras regarder le ciel tant que tu veux.  
  
— Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde ! s’exclama le professeur McGonagall qui en sortait pour venir accueillir les élèves. Et en silence !  
  
Ce dernier ordre ne fut pas vraiment respecté. La foule désordonnée des élèves fit son entrée dans un bruit et une agitation assez considérables.  
  
Janis prit place à côté de ses amis au bout de la table des Poufsouffle.   
  
— Et maintenant, écoutons ensemble la chanson que notre ami le Choixpeau magique a composée pour nous.  
  
Une entaille se fit alors dans le vieux chapeau miteux et rapiécé qui trônait sur un tabouret sur l’estrade des professeurs. Le Choixpeau magique s’éclaircit la gorge. Il n’avait l’occasion de parler en public qu’une fois l’an, il fallait que cela soit bien fait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que sa voix grave et profonde ne brise le silence :

_Écoutez, élèves de Poudlard  
Vous les anciens, vous les nouveaux  
Soyez très attentifs car  
Voici mes souvenirs de Choixpeau_

_  
Sachez qu'à l'aube de notre noble école  
Quatre amis avaient décidé  
D'ensemble lui donner les symboles  
De culture, de réussite, d'unité_

_  
Ces quatre amis avaient pour nom  
Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor  
Et ils avaient pour ambition  
De faire de Poudlard une mine d'or  
Pour les sorciers de toutes contrées  
À qui la culture on allait donner_

_  
Chaque compère créa à son image  
Une maison qui avait pour gage  
La vertu préférée de chacun des amis  
Ainsi les élèves seraient répartis:_

_  
Serpentard disait « Seule l'ambition  
Des plus nobles sorciers mérite éducation »  
Serdaigle privilégiait une haute intelligence  
Pour les élèves auxquels elle donnerait sa science  
Gryffondor ne voulait donner d'apprentissage  
Qu'à ceux capables d'un immense courage  
Poufsouffle, quant à elle, prenait les derniers:  
« Tous peuvent réussir, ’suffit de travailler »_

_  
Ainsi fus-je créer par les grands fondateurs  
Pour donner à chacun la maison de son cœur_

  
  
Des applaudissements polis retentirent. Janis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :  
  
— Il devient vexant, celui-là ! Tous les ans c'est pareil : en gros, les Poufsouffle ne sont ni ambitieux, ni intelligents, ni courageux...  
  
— Tout juste bons à se taire et à bosser ! renchérit Pénélope.

Plusieurs camarades hochèrent la tête.

— Silence, je vous prie ! lança le professeur McGonagall : la cérémonie de la répartition allait commencer.  
  
« Abnail, Juliet » fut appelée. Une petite fille blonde comme les blés s’approcha timidement du Choixpeau magique.  
  
— Serdaigle pour celle-là, paria Noah. Elle a l'air sérieuse.  
  
— Poufsouffle ! s’exclama le Choixpeau.  
  
— Perdu, fit Janis en se levant pour applaudir leur nouvelle camarade.  
  
Une quarantaine d'élèves fut ainsi répartie, Janis et Noah tentant à chaque fois de pronostiquer leur future maison, avec un taux de réussite assez faible. Pour finir, « Zemeckis, Arthur » fut envoyé à Gryffondor et Janis observa la bande : Sirius, James, Remus et Peter se lever d'un bond pour accueillir leur nouveau camarade.  
  
— Toujours aussi bruyants, ceux-là, commenta Marius.  
  
James et Sirius jouissaient à Poudlard d'une grande popularité, auprès des filles comme des garçons. Janis reconnaissait volontiers les trouver assez « cool », même si leur désinvolture se muait parfois en arrogance. Elle connaissait un peu Sirius pour avoir été sa partenaire en cours de Botanique. Lui et James avaient en toute circonstance une remarque humoristique à faire, ce qui rendait les cours en question plus supportables pour Janis. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Remus qu'elle trouvait moins fanfaron, plus sage et plus discret que ses compères. Quant à Peter, le quatrième membre de la bande, Janis avait rarement eu l'occasion de lui parler. Il semblait très réservé.

A l'autre extrémité de la Grande Salle, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se leva et le silence se fit presque instantanément.  
  
— Chers élèves, chers amis, bon retour à Poudlard, et bienvenue aux premières années! Espérons que cette année scolaire se déroulera comme bien souvent dans la joie et la bonne humeur...  
  
— Rassure-moi, il ne parle pas des cours, là ? chuchota Marius à l'oreille de Janis, qui pouffa le plus discrètement qu'elle put.  
  
— Je vous souhaite toute la réussite possible, notamment pour les élèves qui auront à passer des examens en fin d'année...  
  
Janis était heureuse d’y échapper pour cette année. Apparemment, tous ses camarades de sixième année pensaient la même chose.  
  
— Vous savez tous que la sorcellerie vit une des périodes les plus noires de son histoire, aussi j’ose espérer que Poudlard restera un havre de paix où la haine et la discorde n’auront pas leur place.  
  
De légers ricanements retentirent du côté de la table des Serpentard, que Dumbledore ignora. Il souhaita une bonne année à l'assemblée et se rassit

— C'était court, non ? s'étonna Janis.

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Dumbledore arborait une mine lasse qu'on lui voyait peu souvent. Les élèves eurent ensuite droit aux sempiternels rappels concernant la Forêt Interdite (toujours interdite), et à la liste grandissante des objets prohibés par Rusard, le concierge sadique en place depuis quelques années.  
  
À peine McGonagall eut-elle le temps de prononcer « Bon appétit ! », qu'apparurent sur les tables des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Tout le monde se servit généreusement et les discussions reprirent. On se demandait notamment par combien serait multiplié la somme de travail demandée par les professeurs cette année, ou on s'interrogeait sur les matières à présenter pour les ASPIC, qui auraient lieu en fin de septième année.  
  
Janis éprouvait un plaisir immense à revoir les visages familiers de tous ses amis, et même ceux des gens avec qui elle ne s’entendait pas ! Bien sûr, elle aimait les vacances d'été, voir un peu ses parents, sa famille, ses amis moldus. Mais seuls ses camarades de Poudlard étaient comme elle : sa différence disparaissait ici pour devenir la plus grande des normalités, et cela plaisait à Janis, qui n'aimait pas vraiment être au centre des attentions.  
  
Le repas terminé, elle et ses amis se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs des Poufsouffle. Dans le hall, Janis aperçut Remus qui lui fit un signe de la main tout en lançant aux nouveaux Gryffondor: « Les première année, par ici je vous prie ! ».

 


	2. God save Helga

Chapitre 2 :  
GOD SAVE HELGA

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Janis et ses camarades firent la redoutable découverte de leurs emplois du temps. Le professeur Chourave avait donné rendez-vous aux Poufsouffle de sixième année une demi-heure avant le début des cours pour faire le point avec eux sur les matières qu'ils présenteraient aux ASPIC.

— Bonjour les enfants ! lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Avant de commencer à vérifier individuellement vos programmes de l'année, je dois vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Fenwick ont décidé de rendre accessibles les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal à tous ceux qui le souhaitent, y compris ceux n'ayant pas obtenu la note suffisante aux BUSE. Je ne peux que les soutenir, car par les temps qui courent cette matière vous sera indispensable à tous.

Janis déduisit que Fenwick était le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elle avait déjà mis cette matière à son programme de l'année, ayant obtenu un Efforts Exceptionnels à son BUSE, mais pour certains élèves, cela changeait beaucoup de choses.

— Marius, tu devrais reprendre la DCFM, suggéra Pénélope.

— J'ai choisit trois matières et ça me suffit largement, ai-je vraiment envie de m'ajouter du travail en plus ? se plaignit-il pour la forme.

Marius souhaitait devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Il avait donc prévu de consacrer une grande partie de son temps à s'entraîner. Madame Bibine l'avait d'ores et déjà pris sous son aile, le voyant comme un des grands espoirs de l'école.

— Mais Dumbledore a raison ! On a vraiment besoin de la Défense contre les forces du mal, dit Pénélope avec conviction, et Janis l'approuva.

Marius cocha finalement la case DCFM. Le professeur Chourave avait commencé à arpenter les rangs, discutant avec chaque élève de ses chances de réussite dans les matières qu'il ou elle avait choisies.

— Miss Scavo ! fit-elle lorsqu'elle tendit le bras pour observer le relevé de notes des BUSE de Pénélope. Je vous félicite pour votre Optimal en Botanique. Vous avez toujours été très douée dans ma matière.

Pénélope rougit légèrement. Elle n'eut pas de problème particulier et fut autorisée à suivre les cours de DCFM, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Soins aux créatures magiques et Astronomie.

— Quant à vous, Miss Warlock… La Botanique n'a jamais été votre point fort, et j'imagine que vous devez être soulagée de pouvoir l'arrêter.

Janis dut admettre que le professeur Chourave avait raison. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'emploi du temps de Pénélope, Janis constata qu'aucun cours de Botanique en commun avec les Gryffondor n'y était inscrit. Aucun regret à avoir, dans ce cas.

— Cela vous fait donc cinq matières : Défense contre les forces du mal, Sortilèges, Soins aux créatures magiques, Potions et… Histoire de la magie ! Bravo pour votre note.

Janis était une des seules élèves de l'école à apprécier les cours du professeur Binns. Certes il avait un ton un peu monocorde, mais les histoires passionnantes que l'on trouvait dans le manuel d'Histoire de la magie en valaient bien la peine.

Le professeur Chourave se tourna vers Noah et étudia son dossier.

— Avez-vous l'intention de continuer l'étude des Potions, M. Shingleton ?

— J'aurais voulu, professeur, mais avec un Acceptable, je pense que…

— Eh bien, figurez-vous que cette année, le professeur Slughorn a décidé de prendre dans sa classe tous les élèves ayant obtenu un Acceptable ou plus à leurs BUSE. Si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta le professeur Chourave sur le ton de la confidence, cela doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que votre camarade Guillemme Lautrec, qui est l'arrière petit-fils de l'inventeur de la goutte du mort-vivant, n'a lui aussi obtenu qu'un Acceptable à son BUSE de Potions !

Les quatre camarades rirent de de bon cœur. Le professeur Slughorn avait toujours eu un amour particulier pour les élèves d'ascendance illustre. Ce qui expliquait sans doute en partie pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas retenu le nom de Janis.

Les Potions furent ajoutées au programme de Noah, et le professeur Chourave tapota de sa baguette une feuille de parchemin vierge sur laquelle apparut son emploi du temps. Janis jeta un regard sur le sien. Sur le parchemin s'étendaient des cases horaires surmontées de noms de matières qui déprimaient Janis à l'avance. Il y avait moins d'heure de cours que l'année précédente, mais Janis soupçonnait que leurs heures libres leur serviraient à effectuer de longs devoirs aux sujets obscurs et fastidieux. Ses journées allaient être aussi chargées que l'année précédente, quand elles et ses camarades préparaient leurs BUSE. Cinq matières étaient encore trop, alors même qu'elle avait dû en abandonner trois. Pénélope, qui observait son propre emploi du temps d'un air absent, leva les yeux vers son amie :

— Eh bien, ne fais pas cette tête !

— J'aurais dû continuer l'Étude des Moldus, c'est si facile d'avoir des bonnes notes, regretta Janis. En plus, on commence avec deux heures de Potions... soupira Janis.

— Oui, mais c'est en commun avec les Gryffondor ! lança Pénélope en parcourant son emploi du temps.

— Ah oui, ça change tout ! répondit Janis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Janis prit avec Pénélope et Noah le chemin des sous-sols et de la salle de classe du professeur Slughorn. Environ la moitié des effectifs de sixième année de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle était présent ; les autres avaient renoncé à apprendre l'art délicat des Potions. Étaient présents : pour Gryffondor, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter bien sûr, ainsi que Lily et son amie Mary Macdonald ; et pour Poufsouffle : Gina Saadies, Lucas Marmiesse, David Watts, Pénélope, Noah et Janis.

Janis adressa un signe de la main aux Gryffondor, et remarqua que James s'était installé à une table qui était idéalement placée pour pouvoir observer à loisir Lily... Il était bien connu que James s'intéressait à elle depuis longtemps, mais il avait une drôle de façon de le montrer, songea Janis.  
Le professeur Slughorn commença son discours de début d'année :

— Je suis heureux de savoir que tous les élèves présents ici ont réussi brillamment leur BUSE dans ma matière, et que nous allons donc pouvoir travailler ensemble avec un niveau élevé !

Janis et Sirius poussèrent ensemble un même grognement de désapprobation, alors que la classe était totalement silencieuse. Ils se regardèrent amusés, mais le professeur fit comme si de rien n'était :

— Nous allons commencer cette nouvelle année avec une potion, qui j'en suis sûre vous intriguera tous. Elle est fort utile pour qui désire se soustraire à la vue d'autrui.

Slughorn aimait dramatiser ses cours, introduisant ça et là des éléments de suspense qui ne fascinaient que lui.

— Il s'agit bien sûr de... la potion d'invisibilité. Qui serait capable de m'en citer les ingrédients ?

Lily leva la main et en cita tellement, et si rapidement, que Janis fut incapable de s'en rappeler un seul. Slughorn hocha la tête d'un air ravi. Lily était l'une de ses élèves favorites, et cela était entièrement dû à son mérite puisqu'elle n'avait aucun ancêtre sorcier, célèbre ou non.

James et Sirius, eux, semblaient captivés par le cours et notaient soigneusement les ingrédients. Très inhabituel chez eux. Janis présuma que cette potion d'invisibilité leur serait utile pour leur prochaine virée hors de leur dortoir, ou pour embêter un camarade malchanceux. Les deux heures de Potions passèrent très -trop- lentement au goût de Janis, et malgré la tonne de devoirs infligée aux élèves par le professeur Slughorn, la fin du cours lui fut une délivrance.

En sortant de la salle, Sirius s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmant :

— Alors, Warlock, ça t'a plu ?

— Absolument passionnant...

— Slughorn est le meilleur des somnifères. Je pense souvent à lui avant de m'endormir.

Janis sourit.

— Tu dois faire de beaux rêves, alors.

— Dommage que tu aies arrêté la Botanique, on formait une sacrée équipe tous les deux !

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Figure-toi que je n'ai eu qu'un Désolant aux BUSE ! ironisa Janis. Ce qui, compte tenu de mon niveau pitoyable, est un exploit.

— Notre collaboration en cours t'a stimulé intellectuellement, fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

— Mais bien sûr, Sirius. Tu continues, toi ?

— Oui, il y a plein de métiers cools qui demande un ASPIC en Botanique, je préfère assurer mes arrières.

Janis commença à se demander quel métier Sirius Black pouvait bien envisager.

— Salut, Janis ! fit Remus qui sortait à son tour de la salle de classe. Comment vas-tu ?

— On ne peut mieux. Et toi, tes vacances ?

— Je les ai passées avec eux, dit-il en désignant ses trois amis.

— Hm… pourquoi je m'en doutais ? Salut Peter ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Pettigrow, qui se tenait en retrait.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire nerveux et répondit dans un murmure :

— Salut.

— Eh ben, Queudver, montre un peu plus d'enthousiasme quand Warlock te parle ! lui dit Sirius sur un ton blagueur mais intimidant.

— Désolé, dit celui-ci en rougissant.

— Mais non, ça n'a pas d'importance, assura Janis.

Elle observa James, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et semblait distrait par quelque chose dans le parc.

— Quoi de neuf, Potter? lui cria Janis.

Il se retourna brusquement, semblant soudain réaliser sa présence.

— Euh… rien de bien fabuleux.

— James est absorbé par Evans, expliqua Sirius en montrant du doigt Lily, en grande discussion avec Mark Hestgradt, le préfet de Serdaigle.

James jeta à Sirius un regard noir. Remus préféra changer de sujet :

— Au fait Janis, ta carte était très drôle !

— Contente que ça t'ait plu.

— Janis me racontait qu'elle avait tenté d'expliquer à ses parents quelques trucs rudimentaires de magie, expliqua Remus à ses amis.

— La poudre de cheminette, ça leur échappe complètement, continua Janis. Le Magicobus, aussi.

Sirius sourit en direction de Janis mais son attention fut détournée par un élève de Serpentard qui traînait non loin de là, l'air sinistre. Janis savait qu'Evan Rosier faisait partie des quelques élèves de Poudlard qui soutenait de manière à peine dissimulée les actions de Lord Voldemort.

— Tiens tiens, Rosier ! Attends-moi là, Warlock, ne bouge pas, dit Sirius à Janis.

Il s'approcha discrètement de Rosier et lui jeta un maléfice de Jambenconton. Celui-ci trébucha ridiculement. Janis soupira. Il n'avait décidément pas changer depuis l'année précédente.

James avait rejoint son ami en courant et riait devant la rage du Serpentard. Rosier se releva avec difficulté. Les trois garçons avaient sortis leur baguette qu'ils agitaient d'un air vaguement menaçant. Restés à distance, Peter riait avec un air de fascination dans les yeux, et Remus gardait la tête baissée, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans ses poches. Noah, qui était resté pour attendre Janis, la rappela à la raison :

— Bon, Janis, il faut qu'on y aille, on ne veut pas faire mauvaise impression le premier jour.

— Parle pour toi, Shing.

La salle de Défense contre les forces du mal se trouvait au premier étage. Quand Noah et Janis firent leur entrée, toute la classe était déjà assise. Un homme grand, d'une quarantaine d'année et assez séduisant, se tenait debout derrière son bureau. Il attendit que les deux amis s'assoient, au second rang à côté de Marius et Pénélope, pour commencer le cours.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis le professeur Benjamin Fenwick, mais vous pouvez m'appeler professeur.

Personne ne rit. Le professeur Fenwick s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Bien, euh… vous savez tous que la Défense contre les forces du mal est une matière primordiale, surtout en ces temps troubles. Une matière qui vous servira certes jusqu'à la fin de vos études, mais aussi, et j'oserais même dire surtout, à combattre et à vous protéger lorsque vous aurez quitté Poudlard.

Des murmures parcoururent les rangs de la classe.

— Eh oui ! s'exclama Fenwick, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à faire son petit effet. Ce qui se passe en ce moment dans le monde de la sorcellerie n'est pas beau à voir, je vous l'assure. De nombreuses personnes sont déjà mortes, et mourront encore. Mon rôle ici est donc certes de vous permettre d'obtenir vos ASPIC mais aussi de vous aider à vous défendre contre les dangers de l'extérieur.

Le professeur Fenwick semblait maîtriser son sujet. Les camarades de la classe paraissaient assez alarmés par ses propos.

— Ils ne lisent jamais la Gazette ou quoi ? murmura Janis à ses amis. Franchement, ce qu'il raconte n'est pas nouveau !

Elle songea qu'il était bon que les élèves de sa classe réalisent la gravité de la guerre qui faisait rage en Angleterre et ailleurs. Plusieurs parents ou grands-parents d'élèves de Poudlard étaient décédés dans d'étranges circonstances depuis quelques années, mais ce genre de nouvelles semblait à chaque fois rapidement oublié. Jusqu'à la prochaine... Après ce petit discours, Janis était déjà sûre d'apprécier son nouveau professeur.

Ensuite, les élèves notèrent le programme de l'année, qui comprenait la pratique des sorts non-verbaux et des sorts de protection, ainsi que l'étude de créatures maléfiques, tels les vampires, les Détraqueurs et les Inferi.

La pause de midi fut bienvenue, et, après un repas copieux à la table des Poufsouffle, Janis alla faire un tour dans le parc du château avec un bon bouquin pour profiter du temps radieux. Elle appréciait de temps en temps un bon moment de solitude. Elle s'assit sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne, mais sa tranquillité ne tarda pas à être interrompue par les bribes d'une conversation animée.

— Je suis désolé, Lucy, mais je ne suis pas intéressé...

Janis entendit pour la première fois de l'embarras dans la voix de Sirius Black. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

— Pourtant James m'a dit... fit Lucy, un peu chamboulée

La Lucy en question était une métisse au cheveux bouclés et aux grands yeux noirs. Janis crut se souvenir qu'elle était une camarade de Pénélope à la chorale de l'école.

— Vraiment désolé, répéta Sirius.

— Tu as déjà quelqu'un ? insista Lucy

— Euh... ce n'est pas la question, continua Sirius, toujours aussi gêné.

Lucy finit par admettre sa défaite et repartit vers le château, l'air vexé. Sirius roula des épaules d'une façon si faussement cool que Janis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

— Un problème, Warlock ?

Tout en ayant conscience que ça ne la regardait pas, Janis demanda :

— James lui a dit quoi ?

Sirius fit semblant de s'offusquer.

— Ah oui, donc tu as tout écouté !

Janis haussa les épaules, avec un sourire désolé. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle contre l'arbre.

— James aime bien imaginer des copines pour ses amis. Et encore, pour moi il ne s'inquiète pas trop, mais si tu voyais comme il veut toujours jouer les entremetteurs pour Peter et Remus...

Janis se mit à rire. Elle n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. D'ailleurs, elle aperçut, près des portes du château, James surgir de derrière un pilier et jeter un œil dans leur direction. Lucy passa près de lui sans lui accorder un regard. Sirius s'empressa de changer de sujet.

— Au fait Warlock ! Pourquoi tu es partie si vite, tout-à-l'heure ?

— J'avais cours, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et pour tout te dire, mon cher Black, reprit-elle après un temps d'hésitation, ça ne m'intéresse pas franchement de vous regarder, James et toi, sortir vos baguettes pour faire les intéressants et attaquer le moindre Serpentard qui passe.

Sirius resta un instant silencieux.

— Eux non plus ne se gênent pas pour nous envoyer des sorts et nous insulter sans arrêt !

— Raison de plus pour ne pas faire comme eux... Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

— Oh non, Warlock, tu ne vas pas te la jouer à la Evans !

— À la Evans ?

— Ben oui, les petites leçons de morale, les commentaires sur notre « comportement totalement puéril digne d'un première année pourri gâté », termina Sirius dans une imitation assez réussie du ton que prenait Lily quand elle faisait usage de ses pouvoirs de préfète.

Janis rit et rassura Sirius :

— Non... Simplement, ne me demande pas de rester planter là à vous regarder vous lancer des mauvais sorts à tout va.

Quelques secondes de silences tombèrent, après quoi Sirius dit :

— Bon j'essaierai de ne plus le faire... en ta présence !

Janis sourit.

— C'est un début...

— C'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Jusqu'à la reprise des cours, Sirius et Janis restèrent assis là à discuter de tout et de rien.

Cet événement n'avait pas échappé au club des potins de Poudlard. Le soir, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Greta Catchlove se jeta sur Janis avec un flot ininterrompu de questions : « Comment il est ? », « Il t'intéresse ? », « Et James, tu le connais ? »... Janis, particulièrement excédée, essaya de ne pas perdre son calme et de répondre brièvement. Ce ne fut pas simple, et quand Greta lui lança naïvement « Mais comment ça se fait qu'il te parle ? », Janis décida que ça suffisait et courut rejoindre Pénélope, qui faisait ses devoirs sur une table près de la cheminée. Janis s'affala dans un fauteuil rond et douillet, avec un soupir de soulagement. Son amie lui adressa une tape amicale et compréhensive dans le dos :

— Voilà ce que c'est, la célébrité !

Janis eut un rire sarcastique.

— Oyez, oyez, jeunes gens !

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent en entendant la grosse voix du Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle. C'était un spectre assez volumineux, gai et amical, qui s'enthousiasmait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

— Bon retour chez Poufsouffle ! Et bienvenue aux premières années ! Vous verrez, chez nous, l'ambiance est toujours au beau fixe !

— Bonjour ! lui firent Janis, Pénélope et quelques autres.

— Comment allez-vous, jeunes gens ? continua l'ectoplasme.

Tout le monde semblait déjà se désintéresser de lui. Janis décida de faire un effort. Après tout, il devrait vivre pour l'éternité dans ce corps transparent et immatériel, alors elle pouvait bien essayer de lui donner l'illusion que sa transparence n'était que physique.

— Je vais bien.

— Une bien belle année qui s'annonce, vous ne croyez pas ? Avez-vous fait la connaissance de Benjy Fenwick ?

— Oui. Il a l'air d'être un bon professeur.

— Certes. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Quand il était dans ma maison, il était toujours très consciencieux, tolérant et juste. Tout ce qui fait un bon Poufsouffle.

— Le professeur Fenwick était à Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Janis.

— Cela vous surprend-il, jeune fille ? Poufsouffle a formé aux longs des siècles tout autant de grands sorciers que les autres maisons.

Janis était contente de le lui entendre dire.

— Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas annoncé son arrivée, hier soir, continua-t-elle.

Habituellement, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était présenté aux élèves lors de la cérémonie de la répartition.

— Je crois que le professeur Fenwick est un homme discret. Encore une qualité de Poufsouffle. Il est venu enseigné à Poudlard sur la demande du professeur Dumbledore. Ils sont amis, et travaillent en étroite collaboration dans le combat contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Si même un spectre qui était déjà mort depuis de nombreuses années craignait de dire ce nom, la sorcellerie devait se trouver dans une situation bien dramatique.

— Vous avez d'ailleurs dû remarquer que le professeur Dumbledore semblait préoccupé, continua le Moine Gras, heureux de voir que Janis s'intéressait à ses propos.

Janis songea au soir de la cérémonie de la répartition. Il était vrai que Dumbledore n'avait pas manifesté sa bonhomie et son humour habituels.

— Oui, confirma Janis. Son discours a été très bref.

— En effet. D'ailleurs, personne n'est de très bonne humeur, ces temps-ci. La guerre fait rage, c'est pourquoi il est si important d'être fidèle aux valeurs de notre maison. La loyauté, la tolérance, la justice ! lança le fantôme avec conviction.

Janis trouvait qu'il s'emballait un peu trop, mais qu'au fond il n'avait pas tort : les valeurs de la maison Poufsouffle, si peu souvent mises en avant, étaient d'une grande importance.


End file.
